


Shopping Hell

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: faerie_wish13, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Father's Day, Gen, Shopping, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Jack tries to find a gift for Castiel.





	Shopping Hell

Jack wondered why people thought shopping was fun. He'd been at it for hours now and had yet to find anything fun. The salespeople clearly had no idea how to help him. Their suggestions confused them both. Castiel never changed his clothes or style so it would do no good to buy clothing. 

There was no point in buying a grill. Castiel didn't eat. He was afraid Dean would be insulted and be angry. He didn't want to imply that he thought Dean was a bad cook. He would hate to not live long enough to see next Father's Day.


End file.
